


Лак для ногтей и ночные поцелуи

by Oda_Sakura



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Female Castiel (Supernatural), Female Castiel/Female Dean Winchester, Female Dean Winchester, Fluff, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oda_Sakura/pseuds/Oda_Sakura
Summary: — Зачем люди красят ногти?Винчестер пожимает плечами.— Просто потому что им нравится. Люди делают многие вещи только потому, что это кажется красивым.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Лак для ногтей и ночные поцелуи

**Author's Note:**

> маленькая зарисовка, с почти незаметным намеком на сабриэль

Кастиэль вертит в руках маленький темный флакончик, внимательно наблюдая за содержимым. Диана застает ее за этим занятием в часа три утра, зайдя на кухню за стаканом воды. Ей бы за столько лет перестать удивляться странностям ангела и пойти обратно спать, ведь днем предстоит много дел, но любопытство сильнее, чем желание выспаться.  
Когда она подходит ближе, то понимает, что Касси просто рассматривает лак для ногтей. Диана даже вспомнить не может, когда в последний раз пользовалась подобной вещью, поэтому, скорее всего, это принадлежит Сэмми. Вряд ли Кастиэль до этого момента была заинтересована во внешнем виде своих ногтей и вообще знала, где можно купить лак.

— Здравствуй, Диана, — обычным спокойным голосом говорит она, но тут же прячет флакончик. — Я предполагала, что мы выезжаем около десяти часов утра.  
Диана замечает, как Касси слегка прячет взгляд, словно ей не хочется, чтобы Винчестер видела ее находку.  
— Красить ногти не преступление, — Диана быстрым движением забирает лак. — Нашла его у Сэм?  
— Она оставила на столе, когда уходила куда-то вечером.  
Диана понимающе хмыкает, видимо, это связано с возвращением одного архангела.  
Кас некоторое время молчит, а потом задает мучивший ее вопрос:  
— Зачем люди красят ногти?  
Винчестер пожимает плечами.  
— Просто потому что им нравится. Люди делают многие вещи только потому, что это кажется красивым.  
Кастиэль кивает.  
В ту же секунду ее глаза будто загораются и Диана понимает, что из этого последует.  
— Я не буду красить тебе ногти, и не делай это щенячье лицо! Может у Сэмми и срабатывает, но…  
Кастиэль смотрит на нее своими большими, голубыми глазами, а Винчестер проклинает себя за неспособность отказать этому ангелу. Она тяжело вздыхает, и садится на диван, показывая, чтобы Касси села рядом.  
— Ты еще пожалеешь, что предоставила это мне. Лучше бы дождалась Сэм, у нее хотя бы опыт есть. — Диана слабо улыбается, вспоминая, как однажды в детстве сестра смогла уговорить ее побыть подопытным кроликом для тренировки навыков маленькой Саманты.  
Кастиэль неловко садится рядом, чувствуя вину за то, что сейчас Диана Винчестер, вместо того, чтобы спать будет пробовать себя в необычном амплуа.  
— Наверное мне стоит попросить прощение за то, что заставила тебя заниматься этим. — тихо говорит Кастиэль.  
— Все отлично, мне, если честно, не хватало каких-нибудь обычных девчачьих посиделок.  
Диана аккуратно смотрит на очарованную процессом ангела — синие глаза блестят, а слегка раскрытые от удивления губы заставляют улыбнуться. Кастиэль — одно из самых сильных существ на этой планете, которому не были интересны людские вещи, став почти полноценным человеком, очаровательно наблюдала за попытками Дианы Винчестер аккуратно накрасить ей ногти.

— Этот цвет очень красивый.  
— У тебя есть любимый цвет? — с сомнением спрашивает Диана.  
— Да, но он за гранью человеческого представления, — Кас задумалась на секунду, — Хотя этот цвет очень отдаленно напоминает его. — констатирует Кастиэль, а Диана просто смотрит на ее слегка обветренные губы. Винчестер словно магнитом тянет к ней уже на протяжении многих лет. Она отчаянно борется с желанием наплевать на все и наконец-то признаться в своих чувствах, что с каждым годом становится все труднее сдержать. Диана давно приняла, что не заслуживает такую, как Кастиэль, слишком многое она сделала не так, чтобы сметь претендовать на ее сердце.  
— Ты чем-то обеспокоена. — она придвигается ближе, а в ее глазах блистает желание помочь. Диана хмыкает, потому что лак слегка размазывается. Она старается больше не поднимать голову — знает ведь, что сдастся, как только встретится с невероятно голубыми глазами напротив.  
— Все отлично, я просто пытаюсь сделать красиво. Мы ведь ради этого здесь сидим? — она старается улыбнуться, но выходит натянуто и совершенно неискренне.  
Винчестер даже не нужно видеть, чтобы знать — Кастиэль ответ не устроил, но вряд ли ее удовлетворит правда. В ту же секунду кисточка оказывается нагло отобрана, и удивленная Диана готова начать возмущаться столь странному действию, как серьезный взгляд напротив останавливает. Единственное, что делает Винчестер — хмурится.  
— Прости меня за такой непонятный для тебя поступок, — спокойно начинает она, — но за столько лет знакомства я поняла, что так просто от тебя признания не получить.  
Диана закрывает глаза — у нее больше нет сил притворяться. Ей так сильно хочется выпустить все чувства наружу, но из-за одного ее неверного действия могут разрушится и так шаткие отношения.  
— Лак размажешь, если будешь так резко выхватывать у людей вещи. И вообще, я все еще не доделала твой мизинец…  
— Диана.  
Голос Кастиэль тихий, но требовательный. Диана судорожно вздыхает. Если не сейчас, то представится ли еще возможность? Может уже сегодня утром кто-то из них пожертвует собой. Стоит ли терять еще больше времени?  
— Ты хочешь правды? Хорошо.  
Она наклоняется к Кастиэль, медленно, давая ей возможность в любой момент отстраниться. Кас не двигается, словно зачарованная ждет. Диана оказывается вблизи от чужих губ и останавливается.  
— Я даю тебе последний шанс. — ее голос дрожит.  
На удивление, Касси берет лидерство: трепетно соприкасается с чужими губами, из-за чего Винчестер вздрагивает, но стоит Кастиэль положить руки на ее плечи, обхватив сзади, она расслабляется, углубляя поцелуй. Диана теряется в собственных ощущениях, вздрагивает от каждого аккуратного касания чужих пальцев на своем теле, словно до этого никогда не целовалась. Вся голова забита страхом все испортить: вдруг Кастиэль не понравится поцелуй? А если после всего случившегося ее взгляд будет полон ненависти и неприязни? Но разве может она целовать с таким старанием и нежностью, если на самом деле не хочет этого?  
— Перестань… волноваться… — выдыхает она прямо в губы, и у Дианы сбрасываются все тормоза. Она кусает нижнюю губу Кастиэль, оттягивает ее, проводит языком и все напряжение в перемешку с волнением наконец-то полностью исчезает. Поцелуй получается более уверенный, страстный. Дыхание тяжелеет, и Диана уверена, что если они не остановятся сейчас, то все зайдет слишком далеко.  
Она нежно касается волос Касси, поглаживая их, и, когда воздуха остается совсем мало, отстраняется. Взгляд у обеих томный, полный желания. Они прикасаются лбами и счастливо улыбаются, пытаясь перевести дыхание.  
— Кажется, я смазала лак. — тихо говорит Кастиэль, а Диана смеется, сжимая ее в объятиях.  
— Не переживай, я не против повторить.


End file.
